Getting It Right This Time
by x.Ifrit.x
Summary: Santana has a few weeks leave from the military. She goes to visit Rachel and Kurt in New York. What will they get up to? Slight Dantana Pezberry Endgame. Slight AU disregards most season 4, early Season 5 but if season 5 was 5 years in the future
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Glee that title belongs to Ryan Murphy and his writing team, Apologises if it seems if this doesn't seem fully American, I'm British so we have different words for different things so if I put some of the British words in let me know

Santana POV

Thrusting my hand up in the air to gain the attention of the cabbie before he drives by, I grab my duffel bag off the ground, and walk quickly to the cab before anyone tries to steal it away from me. I get in throwing my duffel to the other side of cab, it hits the door as it drops on to the seat, I hand the driver a piece of paper that has the address where I want to go and we soon join the what's seem like the whole city on the road. A few minutes in I find myself looking out the window remembering the last 5 years of my life, various memories fly through my head some good some bad, there were mostly good but the few bad memories I have are not pretty in the slightest, shaking my head to get rid of some the more graphic memories I turn my attention to the driver, "How far away are we?"

"No long Ma'am, traffic seem to be good for this time of day and it'll thin out as we get out of the city center"

Nodding my head I return to various cars and buildings blurring by, my thoughts turn to the people I'm going to meet, whether they'd be pleased to see me after all this time or whether I'd have to change my plans once again and find a motel, then figure out what I'd do.

About 10 minutes into the drive the driver whose name I had been told was Paul started to try and make small talk, the usual questions of; so what do you do for a living? (to which I rolled my eyes and look down, seriously was he blind? my dog tags were in plain view and I had all my military gear on) What will I be doing in the city? (like that was any of his business) Are you visiting family? (well I consider them family even if I don't say it out loud for them to hear) I just let him whittle on asking question after question, he even gave me landmarks and what he considered interesting places to visit, I for the most part tried to ignore him and stared out of the window at the people and buildings we were passing. Finally we came to stop, I got out throwing a handful of bills at the driver it was more than enough to cover the fare with a keep the change I threw over the shoulder I walked up to the correct apartment and knocked well banged would be a better description of what I did but at least if they were in they would hear me anywhere in the apartment that's my reasoning and waited for an answer. It was only a few seconds and a faint hold on until the door was open and Lady Hummel was stood in front of me with what seemed to be a look of shock but a small amount of warmth. He opens the door further to let me in, I nod and smile a thanks to him and walk past him and with a force of habit I check out my surroundings, directly to my left is a wooden table with 4 chairs around it past that is the kitchen which from here looks spotless next to that is an open door and from here I can see a toilet, across from that is a double bed something on the ceiling catches my eye and I notice a track with a huge curtain at the end, that explains the privacy issue, the track run across the ceiling making 2 decent size squares meant for bedrooms, and finally in front of me is the living room TV in the far right corner with various chairs and a couch set up around it. I notice someone on the couch and smile

"Hey warbler" he smiles back "hey Santana you got here quicker then I excepted I haven't exactly had a chance to tell Kurt yet"

Kurt kinda looked put out as he huffed at his fiancé "tell Kurt what Blaine?" he even went to put 1 of his hands on his hip but caught himself and crossed them instead.

"Well Santana called a couple of days ago explaining that she had a few weeks leave and would it be ok if she visited I didn't think it would be a problem and told her she could stay here as long as she didn't mind the couch" As much as I loved to start fights, I felt an argument was possible so I offered Kurt away out "look Kurt it's ok I can go find a motel to stay at its no problem"

"No Santana stay sorry this just caught me by surprise I guess, are you ok with the couch? I could ask Rachel if she doesn't mind sharing if it's not"

"The couch is more than fine Kurt thanks, I've slept on far worse during the last 5 years and speaking of Berry where is she?"

"Oh she's at the dinner that all 3 of us work at, she'll be getting off soon though, if you're hungry we could go down there and wait for her to finish her shift she'll be pleased to see you safe " I agreed after mentally figuring out when it was that I last eat something, I put my duffel behind the couch outta the way while the boys waited at the door, a quick elevator ride down to the lobby and we were on our way.

Lady Hummel and The Warbler entangled their hands pretty much as soon as we got out on the street, talking back and forth about something or other, I just left them to it remembering a time where I couldn't stand to be in the same room as Hummel let alone Berry but after the shit that went down Senior year, when I knew that I was joining the marines, I made time before left to talk to both Rachel and Kurt to apologise for the way I had been, they both accepted, I even told them where I was going I hadn't told anyone apart from my parents, but with Lady Hummel knowing Glee Club would all know the next day, I couldn't face telling Q and Brit face to face to I was quite happy to let Kurt and his big gossip mouth to do it for me. The diner wasn't far from the loft but I had a few people nod their head towards me or they actually stopped me to say thank you for what I do, 1 old lady actually hugged me, you shoulda seen the grin on Lady Hummel's face wanting to burst out laughing luckily for him he didn't. So when Kurt opened the door, I was relieved I took a quick look around through the window I spotted Berry straight away with her back to the door, speaking with a blonde that had the same uniform on as Berry. I nodded a thank you to Kurt as he had waited for me before closing the door, I whispered to him as I past that I was going to go over to Rachel, he smiled and walked over to Blaine who was sat in a corner table looking over the menu. As I make my way to the 2 waitresses I notice the blonde is checking me out when her gaze comes back to my face I smirk and she blushes but holds my gaze, Berry doesn't even notice that the blondes attention has moved from her, when I'm close enough I pull the dwarf to me and hug her from behind and before she can scream or something because I know Berry, I move my mouth to her ear and say "Is there a chance that I could maybe get a cup of decent coffee around here" Now she does scream

"SANTANA" she spins around and jumps at me throwing her arms around my neck, I'm almost certain that if we had been back at the loft she would have wrapped her legs around my waist as well. I laugh and wrap my arms around her waist again and squeeze her slightly "hey Rach" as I hold her I glance up and notice the blonde looking at us, a quick glance around the diner and the few patrons they have in are all looking at us. Rachel looks up and smiles, thank god I'm holding her because I think my legs turned to mush as I notice the happiness in her eyes but that quickly turns to worry . oh I didn't tell you? I kinda developed a big crush on the little diva while I was away she wrote to me often telling me things she felt she couldn't tell anyone else

"Santana how did you know I was here, and why are you here? You're not supposed to be here for another few months, are you hurt? Where are you hurt? Do you need me to go get something for you?" I just stood there stunned I had forgotten what Rachel was like it seemed normally I would cut her off after her 1st question. "Rachel stop" I grabbed her hands and made her look at me "you have to pause between questions if you're expecting and answer" I smiled at her " Firstly I knew you were here because I came in with Lady Lips and The young Burt Reynolds over there" I gestured to the 2 of them failing to try and seem completely interested in the menu, I laughed and turned back to her "2nd I'm here because I have a few weeks leave and thought I'd come and see my favourite Broadway twins," she huffs at the nickname for her and Kurt "I got my leave early and no I'm not hurt and I don't need anything other than a very nice waitress going to give me a coffee and possibly a tuna Panini?" She smiled and went to answer but Blondie got in there 1st "Its ok Rach I'll get it, you can go your shift is almost over anyway" Rachel turned to her "Really thanks Dani I'll make it up to you and I'll owe you 1" Dani just shrugged and shushed us away while throwing a grin a me, I know that look when I see it, maybe because my feelings for Rach will never go anywhere maybe if this Dani is single we could some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: see Chapter 1**

To the reviewer that said that they don't like the Dantana aspect well as Santana said in the last chapter she's got to have a bit of fun right

SPOV

After everyone had either something to drink or eat or both in my case, Lady Lips and Mr Bowtie had to go to class so it was just me and Rach seen as she had a free day, so after I went back to the loft to change out of my Army gear which I really should have change as soon as I got here in the 1st place but I was excited to see the little diva so I put up with it for a few more hours, so after a quick change in jeans and a button down shirt, we went strolling around New York spending a lot of time in Central Park mainly sitting by the water talking about the last 5 years, reminiscing about the 1st time we were here with the Glee Club, even though we didn't win and while it sucked at the time looking back it was 1 of the better moments in my life because we all had fun and did our best in the performance I found out that she hasn't given up on her broad way dream, which I was a little worried about when I saw her in that diner, she was auditioning for the lead role of Fanny Brice in Funny Girl, she has also started a band with Lady Hummel and The Warbler, the band also consisted of the blonde waitress Dani and some guy called Elliott who wanted to be Starr Child on stage for some reason each to their own I guess.

I notice that Rachel keeps looking at me with a thoughtful look on her face, and I knew she wanted to ask me something but didn't know how to ask it and how I will react to the question itself.

"Rach" I waited until she looked at me "just say it, ask what you want to ask me"

She looked unsure of what she should do, debating with herself whether she should ask me or not eventually she decided

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to invade you privacy in anyway but when I was waiting for you to get ready back at the loft you left a small gap in the curtain and I happened to be walking along past it when you were changing your shirt and I saw your back" she almost looked like she was going to burst into tears, I knew what she was talking about, of course I did how could I forget those few months? But I wasn't really to talk about it yet especially not with the woman sat beside me "Rach I know what you're going to ask and I'm sorry but I can't talk about it now ok, I WILL tell you at some point but I need time can you give me that?" I stressed to her that I will eventually talk to her about it she knew me and that was basically an unspoken promise, she still looked like she was going to burst into tears at the slightest thing but I saw trust in those beautiful eyes and she trusted my word and for now would let it drop "ok I'm sorry I didn't mean to push, I just saw what I saw and I got scared for you, I don't want to see you hurt, you're 1 of my best friends San I want you safe and I'll be here when you want to talk" ouch that stung 'best friend' I didn't want to her best friend, I wanted to be the one she came home to at night and the one that kissed her hello in the morning, I wanted to be the one that she could unload all her trouble on and trust that I would be there to sort it out for/with her, but I was in the 'best friend' zone great. She smiled at me and returned her gaze to the water we were sat at, she put her arm through mine and clasped her hands together while she put her head on my shoulder, damn the midget loves giving me mixed signals. I make a mental reminder to corner the loved up duo and ask about Rachel's love life while she's been in New York, I've gotta find a way out of the friend zone and get a way for her to see me as relationship material.

Hahahaha relationship material? I think I just laughed my arse of at myself there I've never been that good at relationships just ask Brit, I convinced her that sleeping with someone who was the same sex while dating someone else, wasn't cheating and when she said she wanted us to be together I kept us a secret for months, then senior year happened I pretty much took off ran straight to the army. I sent Brittany a letter a few months after basic training (thank god Coach Sue was a crazy psycho fake Army General; all those non-mandatory mandatory extra practises really helped me out) apologising that I didn't stick around and explaining why I couldn't stay, why I didn't talk to her about it, but like the god send Brittany is, she forgave me for pretty much everything I told her if trouty ever gave her shit or hurt her then to tell/come to me and I'd make sure he couldn't do it again, she's still my best friend after everything. So for now I'll bide my time with Rachel and just enjoy hanging out with her

Time flies and before we know it it's 4:30 we sat down at the water at 12:40, we get a call from Kurt asking if we want him to pick something up on the way back because he was gonna to cook for the 4 of us tonight, I declined stating that if I need anything I'd go and get it later on but Rachel said that she was out of camomile tea and would he pick some up for her. I really don't know how she drinks that crap she tried to get me to drink it 4 years ago on my first 2 week leave and I took 1 gulp and spat it out which then lead her to scolding me like a child for the next 15 minutes, with assurances that he would Kurt hung up and we both decided that we had lost track of time and we should just go back to the loft and wait for the boys to get back, we walked back to the loft in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

Me and Rach had been back at the loft for about 20 minutes, we were both longing on the couch, when we heard the door open I heard more voices than just Kurt and Blaine so I turned my head to look towards the door, Kurt and Blaine came in with Dani following as few seconds later a guy followed her, I'm guessing that this is Elliott or this guy has just randomly walked into the loft, as soon as Rachel saw Kurt she jumped up "Kurt you didn't forget to get my camomile tea did you because its really important I have it in the mornings as it help sooths my throat, hey guys, I hope your okay today?" not expecting an answer she turned back to Kurt, "well Kurt? Please say you've got it otherwise what will I do for morning?" It always amazed me how Rachel could talk a mile minute about one thing then suddenly switch to another only to go back to the original topic moments later shaking my head I standing up "Hey Elliott right?" holding my hand out to him "Yeah I'm Elliott, you're Santana right I've heard a lot about you from Kurt" chuckling I answer " whatever you've heard good or bad it's true" which gets me a big smile from Elliott and Dani holds her hand to her mouth trying not to laugh

"San, do you guys want a drink?" "Yeah, whatever you've got I don't mind Rae" Dani and Elliott both reply that they want a drink as well, Elliott goes to talk to Kurt and to try to get his recipes, haha good luck with that my friend; damn that boy can cook but he never lets anyone see that cook book he's got. Rachel comes in with some wine for me and Dani and goes to talk to Blaine about some dance class project they have, so it's just me and Dani in the living room. I get comfy back in the seat on the couch where I was before the 4 of them came in, and set my glass of wine on the arm of the couch.

"So what are you wanting to do in New York, Rachel told me you were on leave from the army so any specific plans? Dani got situated next to me curling her legs under her, facing me with her right arm resting on the back on the couch, the other holding her glass.

"Erm I have no specific plans just going by ear for these few weeks really but got any good bar/club hints for me?"

"ah ok cool well if you find yourself at a lose end give me a call" she past me her number I can't work out if she's trying to be flirty or if she's just trying to be nice and helpfully "there's a great club a couple of blocks from here near the diner, it's called Prop and there's another a couple of blocks from here in the other direction called Lyric, I've been a few times its very good"

"well I'll have to check it out seen as you've given it a glowing review" smiling at her, we continue just chatting asking about what she wants to do with her life, why she came to New York, she told me about how her parents caught her making out with a girl in their basement, kicked her out and she took her guitar and ran here. Before I could tell her about my own experiences in running away Kurt called us from the kitchen telling us that dinner was ready, he made this excellent pasta dish that I have no idea what it was called but I hope that he has more ingredients because he needs to make this again. After everyone had finished Kurt filled everyone's glasses and we all sat around the living room just talking, mainly about what movies/songs we were listening to/watching at the moment, which turned to Rachel going off in an acoustic version of don't rain on my parade with the backing track provided by Rachel's IPod. Dani had bought her guitar which Rach whispers to me that she always has it with her, and starts playing the opening riffs to Katy Perry's Roar

[Me}

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely

[Dani]  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

[All]  
You held me down, but I got up (hey)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready cause I had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

[All]  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

[All]  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (x3)  
You're gonna hear me roar

[Rachel]  
Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

[Elliott]

You held me down, but I got up (hey)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready cause I had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

[All]  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar 

[All X2]  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (x3)  
You're gonna hear me roar

[All]  
Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar...

[Dani]

I got the eye of the tiger 

[All]

a fighter

Dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

[All X2]  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (x3)  
You're gonna hear me roar

We all had massive smiles on our faces, it felt good to sing with Rachel, Kurt and Blaine again plus Dani and Elliott have great voices. I can tell why Kurt asked them to be in the band. I hadn't sang since glee club if I'm honest, not much time or want to start sing in the middle of a desert while trying to maintain concentration

"Damn Santana, guys why didn't you tell me she could sing like that" Dani asked Rachel and the boys, Elliott just looked between the 4 of them and smiled at me.

"We thought that we had but yeah Santana was in the glee club with us until she enlisted and left half way thru the year" Kurt looked like his memories had taken him back to me telling him that I had enlisted, "Well you have to sing something solo please" Dani gave me her version of the puppy dog eyes and pout, and with Rachel agreeing with her I literally stood no chance. So I found the backing track to Back to Black on the iPod. I loved singing this song, Amy Winehouse is one of my favorite artist, not just British artists, it was such as shame that she lost her life so young. I got lost in the song I was singing and just like that it seems I was singing the last line, I playfully bowed to my clapping audience.

After a few hours of more drinking and singing Dani and Elliott left, Rachel did offer them to stay and that we would work out something but the both declined and Elliott said he would make sure Dani got home safe. So after changing into shorts and a vest top, brushed my teeth and walked out into the living room where Rachel had set up the spare pillows and quilt on the coach after thanking her with a kiss on the forehead I sent her to her own bed otherwise she would not wake up for her early morning shift tomorrow. I laid down hoping that I had no nightmares tonight.

**Thanks for your reviews, suggestions are welcome if I can put them into the story I will do keep your reviews coming, The clubs names are my own so if there are clubs called that in New York then no copyright intended. For the sake of my story Dani drinks, I do know Demi doesn't but it's not called fanfic for nothing right. I'll try to update weekly but no promises**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and followed this story, when I came up with this idea, I didn't think people would be interested. So here's the next chapter, Hope you guys enjoy**

Sitting bolt up, I try to look around to familiarize myself with where I am, but apparently I moved to fast for the blanket that has my body in a choke hold, and I fall sideways of the couch landing head first on the floor

"Motherfucker, that hurt" moving my hand to my head to check that there's no blood or anything, thankfully there is none and there doesn't seem to be a bump but it's only been a few seconds. I hear someone moving rather quickly from the kitchen to the living room "Oh my god Santana are you okay?" she crouched at my side with her hand on my left shoulder "What happened? I saw you sit up and the next minute I looked you weren't there, I" I decide to cut her off before I do get a headache, how I haven't got 1 after falling off the couch head first, I don't know but I'm grateful and would like to stay pain free for as long as I can "Rach, I'm fine it's just my head wanted to make the floors acquaintance, that was the bang that you heard, I'm pretty sure my head and the floor got on like a house on fire" I shake my head a little trying to remember what exactly woke me up. I remembered the dream now that I had woken up properly, seriously how could I not? It was the same dream I'd been having every night since my squad rescued me from that hell hole 2 months ago.

Rach saw that I wasn't going to go in to details about what woke me up so she stood and turned back to the kitchen. I stood slowly, untangling myself from the blanket/ boa constrictor and walked in the bathroom with some clean clothes in my hand, getting a quick shower and brushing my teeth I walked out in black skinny jeans and a dark red button down shirt. I seriously need to go shopping for some casual clothes wonder if Rach is free today, turning into the kitchen Rachel was at the cooker with a spatula in her hand. I couldn't help but check her out, with her wearing a strappy vest op and short shorts, how does someone that small have legs like that? Shaking my head, I walked up behind her and hugged her waist from behind, peering over her shoulder moving my head up little so she wouldn't hit it as she jumped not sensing me in the kitchen "Hey it's just me" I reassured her "what are you making?" I squeezed her and let her go turning to lean against the counter on her left so I could see the whole apartment as I talked to her "well Kurt's making us breakfast, Omelettes but he's just gone to his room for a minute so I offered my assistance in making sure nothing burns" I just hummed an acknowledgement and turned the kettle on, damn did I need my dose of coffee in a morning to have a proper conversation with her, I held an empty cup up to her in a silent question of do you want 1, she nodding her head and thanked me for asking. I was tempted to say that I hadn't actually asked her verbally but Kurt came back with Blaine and took over breakfast. I repeat the gesture of holding an empty cup up the guys and got the same response from them "hey Santana do you want cheese in your omelette?" I stood an thought about it for a minute "Yeah thanks Kurt not a lot though please" I went through the motions of making everyone a drink and when I had sat down with mine at the table Kurt was dishing up everyone's breakfast. I don't understand why that boys at , I know he loves fashion and what not but he could make a killing as a chef.

Rachel and the boys made up most of the breakfast conversation, I was just content to sit there and listen to them talk. I came out of my daydream as I heard Rachel call my name

"Huh what sorry Rach I wasn't listening" she looked at me with concern but repeated what she had she "I was just asking what plans you had for today as I'm free all day and wondered if you wanted to do something?" she smiled at me and looked hopeful that I would spend the day with her doing something "Erm apart from getting myself some new clothes as I didn't pack much to bring with me no I have no plans, so if you can stand shopping with me for an hour or so then we can do whatever you want" "Yes, we can go get you some new clothes then spend the day around New York doing ..." I tuned out as she started listing all the things she wanted us to do. How many hours in a day does she think there is? I interrupted her stating that she should go get dressed then we can spend the day in New York. While Rachel was changing the guys told me that they were both at classes all day and would Rachel and I get something in for dinner. I asked if a takeout would be fine with them seeing as it's a Friday and I would buy a couple of bottles of wine. They both agreed saying that we could sort everything out when everyone was home seeing as no one was cooking it could wait. As it turned 8 the guys walked out of the door to NYADA and left me sitting at the kitchen waiting for little miss sunshine to get ready.

By 4 I was ready to drop, I had bought myself some polo shirts, button down shirts, jeans, ¾ pants and a new leather jacket. Rachel had gotten herself some shirts too stating that she needed some new audition clothes, she then proceeded to drag me around most of the tourist attractions in the Big Apple. It took us an hour to get back home, we had got a text from Kurt as we were going home saying they were on their way home and were in the mood for Thai and would we be ok with that. Rachel ordered for herself and the boys then asked me what I wanted, I wasn't bothered what it was as long as it had noodles. It didn't take long for the food to come, as me and Rachel were dishing everything up. Kurt and Blaine walked through the door. "Hey has the food come yet?"

"Yeah it's just arrived me and Santana are just dishing everything up just sit down and we'll bring it over"

I grab mine and Rachel's plates while she grabbed the other 2. "Anyone want a drink? I got a bottle of red and a bottle of white as I didn't know what anyone drank" I put the plates down, and turned back to the kitchen

"Red please"

"Red as well"

"White please San"

Laughing I said "you be the awkward 1 wouldn't you Rachel" turning around smiling at her so she knew I didn't mean it. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. After pouring the drinks I brought them to them table and we all eat and drink telling each other about the day we've had. Halfway through my phone vibrated in my pocket, I looked and it was a text from Dani

"**Hey gurl fancy coming to Lyric tonight round 8? It's 2 for 1 on shots, bring the others make a night out of it Elliott's said he's in if everyone else is D x"**

"Hey guys Dani's just text apparently Lyric's is having a 2 for 1 on shots tonight and she's invited us out meeting at 8, anyone fancy it?" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and said "yeah it sounds good we could do with unwinding" I nodded back to them and text Dani back

"**Hey yeah sounds fun everyone's up for it, meet u there"** I send it and after a couple of minutes I got a text

"**cool me and Elliott will wait at the door for you guys"** "Dani said that her and Elliott will wait at the door

Rachel nodded and started on a tirade about what she should wear and short notice to go out and dragged Kurt away to her side of the loft. I glanced at my watch it was only 6:30. I just shook my head and gathered the plates and glasses and put them in the dishwasher. I walked over to the couch where Blaine was sat watching some reality show, I sat down next to him and waited for the Broadway Twins to get ready. With 40 minutes to go before we had to meet Dani and Elliott, me and Blaine went to get ready. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans with a black button down shirt with my new leather jacket on white my Nike sneakers I wanted to be comfy tonight, Blaine came back wearing pretty much the same thing Black Polo shirt, with black jeans.

The Broadway twins finally came out, with Rachel wearing a black dress that ends just before the knee with capped sleeves and a belt across with waist her hair lightly curled and loose, I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it, Kurt had black slacks on, with a bright pink shirt. It hurt my eyes staring at it for too long. We all decided to walk as the club was only a few blocks away and it was a nice night in NYC. I spotted Dani pretty easily, she had blue jeans on and a polo shirt with the NYC skyline in black with her hair hanging down to her shoulders. Elliott wore a dark blue button down and black slacks. We all greeted each other and as Dani knew the bouncer we got waved straight in.

We had been at the club for a few hours we had a booth for most of the night, I had danced with Rachel after a lot of persuasion and shots. I had all so danced quite a few times with Dani; she was a good dancer and a lot of fun. We had the usual shots challenge of you could drink the most which I'm pleased to say I won. All those times drinking with Punk at his parties really helped. I walked to the bar to get another drink and Dani popped up beside my she wasn't drunk but she was past tipsy

"San come dance with me I wanna dance"

"In a minute, I'm just getting another drink" the bar tender gave me my drink and I downed it giving him the money and Dani dragged me to the dance floor I had no idea of where Rachel and the boys were. We were dancing pretty close together I could feel her breath on my cheek. The song changed to a slow one and she wrapped her arms around my neck; she whispered in my ear "Is this ok?"

I smiled at her and to show her that I was ok with it I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tight. She just let out a breath and put her forehead in my shoulder as we swayed to the music.

We held each other until the song ended and we both looked at each other and we both leaned in and our mouths met, I don't know who moaned but 1 of us did as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted immediately, after air became an issue we separted but still held each other. She looked me in the eye and seemed to be looking for something she must have found what she was looking for as she took her arms form around my neck grabbed my right arm and pulled us out of the club.

**Well that's chapter 3 done and dusted do you guys want me to add the smut bit or do you want me to skip to the morning after? Reviews and suggestion are all welcome as always oh and please check out my little sisters story A sister across the pond, it's a glee st trinians crossover and for those who don't know what st trinians is, it's a british movie about an all girls school who like to cause mischief and trouble starring the beautiful Gemma Arterton **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**I hate living in the UK, it means we have to wait for the next half of Season 5 but thank god for youtube and the people who uploaded vids of 5x12 and 5x13 all I have to say about 5x13 is that Santana does remember that she has a girlfriend in NYC waiting for her right? Or have the writers completely forgot about Dani in their haste to get Britanna back together? And Rachel's face when Quick where singing Just give me a reason made me wanna cry**

**Just wanted to clear up, this is a Santana POV unless stated otherwise it pointless putting SPOV at the beginning of every chapter so just wanted to get that outta the way anyways here's chapter 4 enjoy**

As I open my eyes, I realise that I'm a bed and not on the Broadway twins sofa. The clock on the night stand glares the time at me 5:23, groaning I stretch my arms into different position to make my shoulders crack, damn that's better, to remember where I am, oh yeah club, Dani, kissing, sex. Damn it was good, well after 6 months in a dessert not getting any, it was awesome. Turning my head to the other side of the bed, Dani's sleeping on her left side, her back facing me snoring lightly. I'm never gonna get back to sleep now so I turn on over and slowly climb out of bed, collecting my clothes as I walk out of the room and disappear into the bathroom. Hopefully Dani won't mind me using it

After 20 minutes I move into the kitchen and turn on the coffee maker and wait for the caffeine goodness to brew. While I wait I decide to check my phone, patting my pockets I come up empty until I notice something laying on the living room floor just poking out from under the chair. How in the hell did my phone get there? Oh well I suppose I should just be grateful I have it and have not lost it. Checking the phone I notice I have a few messages form Kurt Rachel and Blaine, I really can't be doing with them this early in a morning not with the slight hangover I've got. Checking my emails I notice I have 1 from my CO and from 1 my army buddy Teo

The email from my CO just reminds me that I have an appointment with the base doctor next Wednesday at 9 am to make sure I'm fit and healthy enough to do another tour.

Now Teo's email makes me smile but brings the guilt crashing down over me

**To: Santana Lopez (SLopez )**

**From: Teo Alves (TAlves )**

**Subject: Vacation fancy a catch up?**

**Hola Lopez como estas Hermosa? Espero que estes cuidando de ti mismo. Acabo de llegar a casa ayer y yo dije que te deje caer una linea asi que aqui esta. De todos modos estoy en Nueva York la proxima semana y me peguntaba sit e apetecia estar en contacto? Asi nos enteramos de que el funernal de Greggo una semana virnes y si se va que podria ir de la mano para la ayuda? De todos modos aqui esta mi numero de estrellita asegurese de que 852-562-9668**

**Teo xx**

The email basically translated to :

**Hey Lopez how are you doing beautiful? Hope you're looking after yourself. I just got home yesterday and I said I'd drop you a line so here it is. Anyway I'm in NYC next week and wondered if you fancied getting together? Just found out its Greggo's funeral a week Friday and if you were going we could go together for support? Anyway here's my number little star make sure you use it 852-562-9668**

**Teo xx**

Teo appointed himself my big brother when I enlisted he's been in the same squad as me from the beginning, which is just stupid as I'm actually older then he is only by a few months but I'm older, but maybe that fact that he's 6' 3" and built like a tank makes me not argue with the dude. We just clicked straight away well both of us being Latino helped matters somewhat, As far as I'm concerned that man is my brother just not by blood relation. Greg I hadn't thought about him since I got a plane back home which is ridiculous because he died trying to save and I see him every night in my dream its him and Teo over and over again getting in that small cell un-cuffing my hands from the metal bar hanging from the ceiling and carrying me out, sadly Gregg didn't make it back with us. When he fell he took off his dog tags and threw them at me, I just managed to catch them. We didn't want to leave him but the alarm had been sounded by the camp, there would be a swarm of enemy soldiers surrounding us soon so with a heavy heart, Teo shifted m in his arms and ran. I hated thinking about it but when I do I get so lost in the memory I feel like I can literally feel the pain again in my wrist, my shoulders, back.

A hand on my shoulder brought me from my day dream, it scared the shit outta me so much so that I grabbed the arm and spun round twisting the arm around the owners back and pushed so they were bent over the counter.

"Santana, it's me, Dani it's just me it's ok Santana. Santana?"

Shit Dani I can't believe I've just done this, I release her arm and back up so my back is pressed against her fridge, trying to keep distance between us, she turns around and rotates her arm trying to ease the pressure I had just put on it

"I'm so sorry Dani so sorry idiota como pudiste hacer esto a ella? Ella ha hecho nada malo" (you idiot how could you have done this to her, she's done nothing wrong) I berated myself

"Hey it's ok" she reached out with her hand and holds my bicep "I scared you, I should have called out to you, you looked far away in your head I just wanted to make sure you were ok, and it wasn't your fault you were just doing what you've been taught to do. Do you want a coffee?"

"I brewed one when I got up" glancing at my watch "the fuck?" I blink and shake my head a little trying to take in what my watch is telling me its 6:40 I've been standing here lost in my daydream at the counter for 50 minutes "erm you're probably gonna have to brew another coffee I've been awake since half 5" I smiled sheepishly at her she just giggled and put the coffee on again

She turned round facing me as she waited for the coffee maker. " So last night was fun" she smirked at me, I felt myself smirking back I decided to be honest with her. I don't have feelings for her, this would be fun but I can't have a relationship with her "look Dani last night was great "she smiled at me " but" her smile dropped a little when I said that "I'm not looking for a relationship if you are then we should stop it now and let last night be what it was and leave it at that, I'm sorry"

She looked thoughtful, thinking about what she is going to say

"Santana I admit I do fancy you I mean come on" she smiled and motioned to me with her hand up and down, I just smiled back "if you don't want a relationship then that's fine I can't force you in to anything but I would like to continue with this whatever it is, friends with benefits? Random hook ups? I'm not really looking for a relationship either I just got out of a long one when you showed up and the diner" she was letting me chose what this was whatever happens I'd like to try and stay friends with Dani, she's a cool chick and knows how to have fun. She turned to the coffee maker and started to pour the coffee after asking me how I take it I could help but lift my eyebrow at that yes I have a dirty mind most times, she just eye rolled me and asked about my coffee. We moved onto the sofa "I'd like to continue this" I spoke up after an awkward silence "I want to be your friend, but if we both get something out of this in the meantime then why not go for it?" she just smiled and slipped her coffee.

I left Dani's at 7 wanting to get back to the loft and change. I promised I'd text Dani during the week so we could hang out. As I got back into the loft the guys lifted their heads from their coffee and smirked at me "Walk of shame Satan?" Kurt called out as I passed him going into the bathroom picking up my duffel bag on the way. After changing I rejoined the giggling duo "Where's Rachel?"

"Shes's still in her room either changing or doing her hair. So who did you spend the night with? I look all over the club for you last night and you didn't reply to any of our text" Kurt looked like he was going to explode with the knowledge that there could be some gossip had, I glanced at Blaine who was shaking his hand and turned his attention back to the coffee and newspaper he had in his hands

"Kurt back off I'm not telling you a thing because it's none of your b"

Hey guys Santana where did you disappear off to last night? I was worried about you" Rachel Berry ladies and gentle man she's almost as nosy as Kurt and goes in a strop if she's not the first to know

"Rach thanks for asking and I'm sorry for worrying you but I was fine I'm sorry I didn't respond to your texts ok" I opened my arms in a invitation for a hug and she smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Right then me and Blaine have got to go early morning class see you to later" I nodded to show that I had heard Kurt Rachel doing the same but with a "have a good day guys" thrown in for good measure

Half an hour later Rachel said that she had better get going otherwise she would be late with a hug and a wave she was out of the door. I collapsed on the sofa and told myself that I'd find the nearest gym today so I could keep in shape. Turning the TV on for some back ground noise I grabbed Rachel's laptop and booted it up, looking for a local gym. I found a boxing gym a few blocks from the diner after writing the address and direction. I closed the laptop and set about putting some work our clothes in my duffel. Rachel had gracelessly offered me a drawer for my clothes so I didn't have to keep them in my duffel. While sorting myself a drink and a snack for the gym my phone chimed

**Dani (8:10am)**

**Hey you forgot to say thank you for last night it was amazing and can't wait till we hang out again ;) x**

**Me (8:10am)**

**Hey, it was my pleasure, neither can I, we'll defiantly have to set something up have fun at work**

My head said that this was just fun with Dani, My heart said that I would end up hurting her in the long run but I had to get over Rachel somehow, and with everything we've gone through I'm surprised that we are actually friends, we couldn't be more could we?

Before I left for the gym I decide to email Teo back and let him know my plans

**To: Teo Alves (TAlves ) **

**From: Santana Lopez (SLopez )**

**Subject: RE : Vacation fancy a catch up?**

**Hola Teo, Es tan bueno saber de ti. Estoy haciendo tan bueno como esperabamos hay algunos suenos aqui y alla que conoces, pero nada que no puedo manjar. Que hay de ti? No puedo esperar hasta la proxima semana me dejo saber que dia llegas Estoy asumiendo que usted va a viajar an avion? Y yo ire recoger y te llevara a donde necesita estar, el funeral de Gregg es esto pronto? Malicion voy tengo que, tengo que decir un adios apropiado para el. Te voy a texto mas adelante por lo que tender el numero **

**Amor Santana xx**

**Hi Teo, It's so good to hear from you. I'm doing as good as expect there's a few dreams here and there you know but nothing I can't handle. What about you? I can't wait till next week let me know what day you arrive I'm assuming you'll be travelling by plane? And I'll come pick up and take you where you need to be, Greggs funeral is this soon? Damn I'm going I have to, I have to say a proper goodbye to him I'll text you later on so you have my number**

**Love Santana xx**

I hit the send button locked my phone and slipped it into my pocket and I was ready to go to the gym, making sure I had my keys wallet I strolled out of the loft and took a casual walk to the gym. Meanwhile all I could think about was the funeral next week. I missed Gregg every day. Everyone who knows tell me that it was his time to go. It wasn't he had a 3 week old baby at home since she was born Gregg was brag at how beautiful his little girl was we'd all pretend to be annoyed with him after a week but we were happy that he had something to go home to now that little girl would never meet her father. And it was all because of me.

**And that's chapter 4 sorry guys this chapter is more of filler then anything I wanted to bring a little bit of Santana army history into it. It's not a Dantana fic even tho I do like that pairing somewhat they are going to hook up more times. Until I get Pezberry together then it will Dantana friendship. Oh under no circumstance do I speak Spanish the Spanish was done via a translation app so if its wrong in any way I apologise **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1,  
Hey sorry for the delay in uploading. I had some technical problems then I couldnt work out how to word the chapter how I wanted to go but here is Chapter 5.**

The week seemed to fly by, I had gone to the gym a few more times doing a light curcuit workout. I didnt want to build muscle I just wanted to keep in shape. I hung out with everyone mainly at loft as Rachel and Kurt wanted a movie weekend, I refused to sit through no more the 2 broadway films within a 36 hour period, it was going to be 24 but then I realised Id only be hurting myself in the long run. I even went with them to their band pratice, me and Dani shared little smiles here and there. I suggested a couple of songs I thought might sound great for them and I couldnt stop myself from joining in when the band started playing the opening rifts to valerie.

The time come for me to go to my medical and physc eval, I really didnt want to but if I wanted to get back out there, then I needed to suck it up and go, After 2 one hour appointments back to back I found myself walking to the gym to take out my frustration at talking with a shrink out on an unsuspecting punching bag I seemed to be taking my duffel everryway these days. After strapping up my hands I get to work, putting combos and sharp jabs in, making sure to bounce on my toes to keep moving. I did this for half an hour before I decided to call it quits, I hadnt eaten anything this morning to nervous about my appointments so I got a quick shower at the gym and walked to the diner. When I walked in the only waiter/ress that I could see was Dani, she pointed to a table and held up a finger and mouthed 1 minute to me I nodded and walked to the table. I had just gotten seated when Dani resurfaced  
"Hey, Do you need a menu or do you already know what you want?" She smiled well smirked actually at that last bit. I just smiled back "Dont worry I already know what I want, can I get a chicken salad and a glass of water" she quirked an eyebrow and noticed the duffel "Just been to gym?"  
"Yeah, had my physc and medic today needed to hit something to get the frustration out." she just nodded and walked off through a door to what I suspect is the kitchen. The table i was at let me look through the window so to past the time I watched the people passing wondering what they were hurrying for where they late for a meeting? or maybe they were late for a lunch date? I dont really care it just keeps me outta my head for a while, Dani comes back bringing me my lunch I smiled and went to grab the water "Hey if youre not to busy tonite Prop has an offer on drinks if you fancy it?" she had a smirk on her face and the look in her eyes told me she was remembering the last time we went out drinking. "Yeah why not but how about its just me and you tonight Rachel's being more divaish this last week, call backs are soon so shes driving everyone mad"  
"Yeah sure say 8 at the doors again?" I just nodded at her as Id taken a bite of my salad. She walked off having another customer to deal with, so I sat comftably in silence eating my salad thinking about what I should wear tonight but was interupted by my phone vibrating

**Kurt (12:45pm)  
Hey San, How was you appointments? Rachel wants another movie night, me and Blaine are in, you?**

Me (12:48pm)  
Hey they were ok I hate talking about things as you know, but no I cant make it sorry, me and Dani are going out

Kurt (12:52pm)  
Ah yeah I know but if you want another tour you kinda have to, ah ok well have fun just dont wake us all up when you get in.

I put my phone back in my pocket and returned to my salad leaving the money and a little tip I couldnt resist for Dani I nodded to her as I walked out mouthing that I'll see her later and walked back to the loft.

As I'm firguring out what I can wear, standing in Rachel's bedroom, looking at the clthes I've laid out when the curtain flies open and the hobbit and Porcelain walk through, thank god I wasnt getting changed.  
"Why don't you want to do movie night with us?" a pouting Rachel asks  
"Rach, I want to let me hair down after the appointments earlier and..."  
"Oh I didnt ask how they went, I'm a horrible friend and I " I cut her off before she can get any worse in to her little pity party  
"Hey no your not, Im glad you didnt ask me coz then I'd have had to think about it again so you didn't do anything wrong as I dont want to think about it again ok?"  
She looked alittle skepitcal but nodded never the less,  
"So what are you wearing for your date then?" Kurt broke the silence as he eyed the clothes with a little grin on his face and at date Rachel's head flew in my direction so fast I swore for a minute her head was going to fly off her shoulders.  
Shaking my head "Its not a date, me and Dani are going out to a club to have fun and for me to forget all about this morning and Dani offered." I only chose to leave to the part were if I had another movie night with Rachel, I was going to scream.  
"Yeah right its not a date, Dani can bearly stop herself from smiling when your in the room, either shes imagining what she wants from you or shes already got it and is remembering" Kurt still had that little smile on his smile but when I didnt answer him straight away and put my head down a little to keep myself from smiling, his grin widened. "Oh my god something has already happened hasnit it! When?" Rachel didn't looked as interested as Kurt in my love life but she was starring at me waiting for me to answer "Oh for god sak.. yes ok I slept with her alright last week when we went to the club wih her and Elliott" Kurt looked positively giddy at the information, I didnt even glance at Rachel as I looked at my clothes "Well?" I just ignore him as I grab a plain black shirt and some skinny jeans and walk to the bathroom.

After 30 minutes, I was ready to leave I walked into the living room to find that Blaine had come back and all three of them were sat watching the opening credits to some musical. Kurt in the middle flanked by Rach and Blaine all holding a bowl of something, if I know the Braodway twins 1 would be popcorn, 1 would be sweets and the other was up for discussion. Shaking my head I made sure that I had my phone and cash with me and headed towards the door. Looking back I said to them "Hey I'm off now, I'll see you guys later" as I closed the door I heard Kurt shout "Dont do anything I wouldnt" with a laugh. I hailed a cab a couple of doors down from the loft as It was raining slighly, it only took 10 minutes to get to the club. Climbing out and giving the cabbie his fare I scanned the line and surrounding area for Dani. She was waiting leaning on the club wall hands in her pockets nodding her head to the music that could be heard for outside, to get her attention I shouted her name and started walking over to her as she walked towards me.  
"Hey you made it" she said while putting her arm round my shoulder puling me into a hug which I returned "Yeah I needed to get out if I had to sit through another viewing of Funny Girl I was going to pull my hair out" she laughed at that and grabbed my hand pulling my towards the door  
"Come on I know the bouncer, he'll just let us straight in"  
"Hey D back again so soon?"  
"Hey Bear" I got my first look a Bear, Dude was like a build like a tank, but he was only a few inches taller then me"just helping a friend unwind" gesturing to me "can we go in?"  
"Have fun girls" he said moving out of the way and letting us through 

**sorry its short but hey its a chapter right? reviews and suggestions welcome **


End file.
